


For Great Justice

by Norickayer



Series: Postcards from Elsewhere: A Collection of Young Avengers one-shots [5]
Category: Young Avengers, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norickayer/pseuds/Norickayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of begging, weeks of waiting, and two sleepless nights, the six side-kicks are <i>so</i> ready to become full members of the Justice League.</p>
<p>(Just a self-indulgent glimpse of what it might look like if the Young Avengers were Young Justice instead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Great Justice

“I can’t believe it!” Wiccan gushed, tugging on his red cape as he followed the Scarlet Witch through the screaming crowds.

“How slow we’re walking?” Speed asked at his side. “Me either. Shouldn’t we have gotten there by now?”

“Shut up, you’re on camera,” Quicksilver hissed to his nephews, expertly maintaining what Wanda called his ‘hero walk’.

“Oh let them talk,” the Scarlet Witch told him. “It’s not like their introduction to the press can be worse than yours.”

Quicksilver was silent for just a moment, but his steps didn’t falter.

“One day you’ll stop bringing that up,” he told his sister.

“Not likely.”

“Hey look, it’s your boyfriend,” Speed teased, elbowing his twin and nodding his head toward the newly-arrived aliens.

Billy’s face blushed as red as his cape.

“Shut up Tommy, just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I-“

“No names!” Quicksilver snapped.

“Don’t lie, I see you staring at Marvel Boy’s ass-“ Speed crowed.

“Boys!” their mother said.

The brothers immediately stopped, pausing in their argument to look ahead of them. Past their mother’s red uniform, past their uncle in his green and silver. Past the Daily Planet news crew and the official guests.

To the open doors of the Hall of Justice.

“Today’s the day,” Wiccan, Billy Maximoff, whispered to himself.

-

“So, not gunna lie, I really thought being an official member of the Justice League would be more exciting,” Speed told the others, lounging on a couch in the famed Hall.

“Well it probably would be if we were allowed to help on their mission,” Patriot answered bitterly. “What’s the point of membership if we’re left at home when the action starts?”

“You’ve got to see this sound system,” Marvel Boy called to the rest of them.

They ignored him.

“So are you, like, Captain America’s son, or what?” Speed asked.

Patriot stared at him. His red mask obscured his eyes, but nothing could obscure the look of utter disdain on his face.

“Do I look like his son.”

Speed shrugged. “Looks aren’t everything. Take it from me, I share a face with that,” he gestured toward Wiccan.

His twin didn’t even bother to object.

“I don’t mind sitting this one out,” said the blonde girl sitting next to Billy. “I don’t know about you, but I haven’t had my powers long. Maybe they just want to make sure we’re fully trained first, you know?”

“Yeah, look Ant-Girl-“ Speed began.

“-it’s Stature,” she corrected.

“-you might be a newb, but I’ve been blowing stuff up for  _years_ , I’ve got this.”

“Speed, that’s not something to brag about,” Wiccan moaned, covering his face with his hands.

Why was this this life?

“According to the Justice League, we’re all just kids,” announced a new voice.

“Iron Lad?” Patriot asked. “Where have you been?”

The armor-clad boy ignored him.

“This isn’t even their real home base,” Iron Lad continued. “Did they tell you they have another secret base? In  _space_?”

Marvel Boy looked up from the computer.

“Well, yes,” he answered.

The others stared at him in astonishment.

“It’s the Kree colony’s primary contact with Earth,” Noh-Varr told them. “Was this a secret?”

The side-kicks traded looks.

“Sorry about your big day,” Stature whispered to Billy.

He just groaned and flopped back into his chair.

“This is bull-crap,” Patriot decided. “We’re supposed to be League members. There wasn’t supposed to be a secret test or whatever this is! We’re our own heroes now!”

“I know where the League went,” Noh-Varr offered, gesturing to the computer screen. “Would that help?”

“Where’d they go?” Speed asked, appearing at Marvel Boy’s side.

“Somewhere called Cadmus Labs.”

-

“Holy shit, is that a person?” Speed demanded, staring at the machine in horror.

“It looks like a Skrull,” Marvel Boy said, his usual good humor absent from his voice.

“They’re banished from this quadrant of space, right?” Wiccan struggled to remember. There had been a lot of politics involved, a couple super-powered battles, and eventually a Kree colony on the moon.

“They should never have touched their clawed feet on the Earth,” Noh-Varr snarled.

The others turned to look at him. Noh-Varr was occasionally goofy, generally mild-tempered, and widely held to be the least offensive of the younger generation of heroes. This anger, this hatred wasn’t like him at all.

“Okay,” Patriot said. “Skrulls bad. Got it. So what’s this one doing here?”

Stature shook her head, leaning over a destroyed control panel. “Well I’d get more from his if Speed hadn’t blown the whole room up-“ Speed shrugged, unconcerned. “-But it looks like he’s a test subject? Or an experiment? There’s just the title ‘Project HULK’ and a bunch of numbers.”

“If Cadmus has some person locked in a tube, it must be bad,” Speed argued. “I’m getting this open.”

“On it,” Wiccan announced, glad to have a clear goal. He cleared his mind.  _Center yourself. Allow your thoughts to flow through you. Focus on what you need._  “I want to open the case,” he told himself.

“Wait-“ Marvel Boy yelled.

It was too late.

The boy under the glass opened his eyes.

And screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s how they meet Teddy. He’s an experimental gene-fusion of a Skrull and a Kree, made by Cadmus who are probably trying to reverse-engineer a Hulk. That’s all I’ve got for a plot.
> 
> Kate is clearly Artemis and would be introduced Later. Loki is somehow Klarion the Witch Boy.
> 
> Okay so my newest suggestion for a better superhero name for Wiccan is "Billy the Witch Boy", who's with me? I am only partially joking.
> 
> The Runaways and the rest of the YA team (David, America) would be the freshmen, clearly.


End file.
